ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Super Saiyan Goatee
Hi! :) Hey Nappa, I have a few questions. :D Ok, so I was planning on writing a fan fiction about Gohans life (Grandpa Gohan) and since youre my favorite writer here..could you please read it? :3 Also I was going to ask if there was anything like this idea that you've heard of, so I don't copy them. 01:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Arlight, so you think I should end the story at his death rather than add his battles in the fortune teller baba saga? I was wondering whether I should add that or not. 17:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks NG, thos are great ideas! :) 21:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, It'll probably take a while to figure out how I want to draw that one. So do you like the story so far? :D Here it is whenever you get a chance. The Mysterious Martial Artist: The Story of Gohan! 21:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the nice comment NG, I know the story starts out like a cheesy horror film, but whatever XP 22:15, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thanks, glad you like it! ^_^ 22:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks glad you like it! :D 22:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! :) Btw, I love your ideas, but at this rate it will take FOREVER to get to fortune teller Baba saga! XD 22:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Then I'll do my best to keep my story interesting! :) Are you updating Elegant prince soon? :D 22:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, how could you forget nappa?!?! XD Jk, but I really like that story, it makes me want to write something similar about Cui (I wont though, I dont wanna be a copyscrat) Cui has always been one of my favorites. Vegetas fight with Zarbo was really good also! 22:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks NG :D I'm 17 now :D [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls are so obsessed']] with me' 20:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC)' Hey NG, is there going to be a user of the month for december? 02:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) YARG! I am not leaving but thanks man and all is forgivin. lol But I also wont be on as much as I use to be. Supremegogeta 22:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Do you mean on the computer or in my life? Supremegogeta 02:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) something I guess some of my favorite things to do is hang out with friends other then that I love wrestiling I know almost everything about that and I love it way more then Dragon Ball to tell you the truth. I also am a really big fan of music I have the list of bands on my page. I like Basket Ball every now and then also. What about you? Supremegogeta 22:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to meantion I love comedy a lot to. Are you a fan of comedy? Supremegogeta 22:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) yeah I like stand up comedy myself. You ever watch that? Supremegogeta 23:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Never heard of him lol. So what's up? Supremegogeta 23:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC)